clarec
by aishaishiejules.adonis
Summary: clary sees jace with another woman and alec is going to help her move on PS:updates will be made everyday
1. Chapter 1

….CHAPTER 1….

….CLARY'S POV…..

Dizziness washed over me, as if all the air had been sucked out of the room. I tried to back away but I stumbled and hit the door with my shoulder. It shut with a bang, Jace and the girl broke apart.

Jace tried to approach me but a shot of anger , sadness, and fear took over me. I screamed in fear of him. As I got on my feet pain struck my leg's its as if im not able to move. Even in the pain I dashed out of the room. Seeing jace was one of the last things i will ever want to do.

As I got out of the house, I felt my heart ache, I sat against the wall as I pulled my legs up and hugged them. I want to cry it out, I felt like an abandoned child. I cried and cried as if it's the only thing that I know.

Hands touched my shoulder, I turned my head to see who it was. Alec. He sat down beside me and patted my back. I felt that I was somehow that im safe with alec, I buried my face in his shoulder and cried. He hugged me tighter, reassuring me that everything's fine.

He ran his hands in my hair and somehow I can feel the thing that was taken away from me earlier, peace. The peace and care was back.

I looked up at him and stare at those blue eyes, and somehow I fancied them. Moments later I found myself admiring him for being strong then everything turned black.

…..ALEC'S POV….

I knew I never liked clary but when I saw her crying I remembered myself of what happened with magnus but this she doesn't deserve this. No one does.

I hugged her tighter, but as I was trying to comfort her, I felt like she was also comforting me. And trough all those times for the first time I felt peace again.

I watched those once strong eyes of her become weak, sad, and afraid. I don't know why but if he ever make clary cry again I swear on the angel that ill kill him. I looked at her and finally realized that she was asleep.

I put my arms around her and carried her inside the house to the guest room. I saw jace at the other end of the hallway. When she saw me carrying clary he frowned and walked towards us .

He looked from clary to me. I evily smiled at him.

"you know I wont miss this chance to take clary" I looked down at my feet. "and I when I do I wont let her go" I threw him an evil look and dashed past through him.

I looked at the sad expression that was marked by jace, and I swear I will bring the smile back on clary's face. What ever the cost is.


	2. Chapter 2

...CHAPTER 2….

…..CLARY'S POV….

I woke up at 8:00 in the morning. I feel like I want to go back to sleep and never open my eyes again, but apparently that will never happen. I got in bathroom and took a warm shower. I scrubbed my body with so much force my skin turned to red.

Alec is going to train me today he says its to help me get better and move on. He says its to make me stronger. A teardrop fell from my eyes. The thought of leaving jace behind erasing him from my heart is even worse than watching him with someone else.

Because at least I learned and experienced the most wonderful thing in the world love. I decided that from this day on I will be pretty, I will show no trace that jace hurted me.

I putted on a red polka dot thigh high dress and braided my hair. I wanted to look sweet and innocent, but at the same time pretty so he would regret leaving me behind.

I walked towards the training room , and I know this is not the proper outfit for training but I don't care. Isighed as I entered the room. As I approached alec I blushed when I notice him eyeing me up and down.

"you look pretty" he chuckled when he saw me blush.

He was facing my back as he handed me a bow, he guided my arms in a position like he was hugging me he was guiding them as my arms released the bow I turned to look at him when our noses touched.

He backed away from me signaling me that I should try it myself I breath in and out as I loaded the bow with an arrow. I visualized what I hated most what I would like to shoot jace and that girl.

I focused the point of the arrow on the red spot and with a heavy breath I released the arrow I looked at alec. His eyes full of amazement, I turned to look at the arrow and it a bull eye.

I saw alec walked towards me with a big smile on his face.

"I knew it bow was your talent come, lets go get you a bow.

…..ALEC'S POV….

I guided clary to the shop when a figure of a man formed at the edge of my eyes. Jace.

I pulled clary closer grabbing her at her hips. When we got to the store she picked three things: a green stele wit a white dragon carved on it, a whip which also turns to bracelet like izzy's so she can train her and a white feather bow.

When we got out, still aware of jace following us I smiled to myself clary stumbled down.i catched her as our lips met.


	3. Chapter 3

….CHAPTER 3…

I can sense alec smiling to himself. I looked a the sky imagining jace at the institute holding me in his arms. God if I were to move on with another guy give me a sign. Then I stepped on a can and I almost slipped when alec cought me in his arms.

Our lips brushed and I can fell happiness so I returned it and started moving to we broke apart in need to breathe. The angel knows that im starting to love alec.

"Alec help me move on" I said as he kissed my forehead and pulled me into a hug

"I love you clary"

And tears sprung out of my eyes as I buried my face in his chest.

…alec's POV…

This is it clary wants to move on andshe wants me to help her. I laid down on my bed. But I just cant forget about our kiss.

Te banged open and there stood jace with an angry expression.

He punched me in the face leaving a red mark.i cant help but laugh cause I knew that this was because I kissed clary.

"Well well well look who's angry well should we say that its jealous"

He got on top of me punching me rapidly as clary came into the room. She pointed the hilt of her dagger at jace's throat. And said.

"If you ever hurt my boyfriend again ill kill you"

I could see jace's reaction, and I could tell that he was just as shocked as me. Clary ran to me as she drew out her newly brought stele and placed an iratze on my wounds.

She looked really concerned, but did she really meant me as her boyfriend.

"Boyfriend am I really your boyfriend?"

"Of course you are, I love you Alexander lightwood"

She said as she hugged me tightly.


	4. Chapter 4

...CHAPTER 4….

…..CLARY'S POV…..

I threw pillows here and there. I just can't believe that I said I love alec. I decide to talk to him about the matter. I opened the cabinet and picked a green tank to and jeans, I hopped in the shower and scrubbed my body until It's clean.

I putted on a robe before I get out and just when I was about to remove the belt of the robe I saw some thing, wait no someone sitting on the edge of the bed, Alec.

I looked at him, his mouth parted open and his eyes widen. I cleard my throat, he looked away then back to my face. He stood up walking towards me.

"Alec I'm….."

"Shhhhhh"

covering my face.

"Perfect" he said I opened my mouth about to say some thing, when he lowered down and bent his head to kiss me. He stepped back with a smile on his face.

"I know its to fast so tomorrow well have a date"  
with that he's gone.

I can still feel butterflies in my stomach. I threw my self on the bed hoping that this isn't a dream. I smiled like a fool to myself.

The door banged open and jace came into the room. He grabbed me by the hand and pulled my hair closer to him he whispered.

"Your mine clary only mine"

he said and slapped me. I cant believe this, but I believe that jace is in there. He looked at me in the eyes but I see nothing, no love no passion, there's only one thing hatred.

….Alec's POV…

I am very happy cause I finally can be with clary. I was walking down the corridor when I heard crying and muffling coming from clary's room. I my way there to find jace hitting clary nostop.

Raziel please bear with me but im gonna kill jace.

Hi so im very sorry for not updating but weve got so much preparation to do for my brothers birthday. Im planning to write another one clarec or clagnus pls. review


	5. Chapter 5

…..CHAPTER 5…

….ALEC'S POV…..

After yesterdays incident I made up my mind and decided that Clary and I are going public. I walked out as the familiar homey atmosphere of the institute welcomed me.

I walked to Isabelle's room. I reached her door and even before I could knock the door opened revealing Isabelle in her pajamas. I walk in her room and sat casually in her bed.

"You know that tomorrow is Clary's birthday right?" I asked her formulating a plan in my head.

"Yes why?" she answered me as a grin popped in my face

"Let's make it her best birthday ever" I know I sound like Isabelle but I will be anything for Clary.

"OMG Were going to party"

"Yes but I want it as a masquerade ball I want it as a surprise ok" I said

We spent hours planning the party I even called Magnus to sort thing out in the institute. It was almost midnight when we finished I head out of Isabelle's room to rest.

…..NO ONE POV…

Magnus walked down the institute hall towards Clary's room he knocked 3 times before the door opened he turned Clary around as he blindfolded Clary.

Clary bolted out question but Magnus was lost in his thought of what would suite Clary for tonight.

He snapped his fingers as Clary felt heavy clothing around her skin. Magnus smiled as he saw Clary wearing black balloon gown and a black feathery mask. He turned her around once more and led her to the venue.

He took off her blindfold as the doors swung open revealing friends and family's everywhere and a red carpet just for her. There where shadow hunters lined on each side of the carpet they all bowed down as Alec led Clary trough revealing a feast and a 16 layered cake. A tear escaped Clary's eyes as the crowd sang her happy birthday.

Alec took her hand and walked up the stage somehow she was feeling a little uncomfortable.

Alec reached for the microphone as he said

"I want you all to be the witness of this" Alec said as he knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring.

"Would you be my girlfriend" he said although they were already together he wanted to hurt JACE! More as Clary brought her hand forward and said

"Yes"


	6. Chapter 6

….CHAPTER 6…..

….JACE'S POV….

I was walking down the hall when I heard triumphs in I followed it as the sound became louder. The sound that I thought will lead me to my dreams led me to the last thing I want to see.

There standing in the stage right in front of me is Alec kneeling with a ring as he asked Clary.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

and though I heard it all before it never meant more than this. I wanted to turn away but my feet stuck in the ground.

I heard whistles and cheers from the crowd but my eye sight became a blur as I felt tears flow down my cheek. I turned away as the noises and clapping became louder. But I heard it very clearly.

"YES"

This is it the end for me and Clary and its all because of me. My head is aching as the hallway spins I felt my self drop as everything turned black.

….CLARY'S POV…..

I saw a flash of gold but didn't bother to look at it I felt tears welling up my eyes as I saw from the corner of my eye a tear drop fall from JACE's face as he turned away. I forced a smile as I brought my hand forward and said

"YES"

I'm angry with him and yet I'm sad very sad I really love him but that love depletes with each and every time he hurts me it hurts you know, it hurts when you know that the one you love is hurt because of you.

I felt hands around me as Alec embraced me.

Goodbye Jace.


	7. Chapter 7

...CHAPTER 7…..

….ALEC'S POV…

I woke up early and as I open my eyes I saw the most beautiful girl I ever laid eyes on. Clary smiled at me as flashbacks of yesterday came to me I gave my most loving smile to her as I got up on my elbows.

I got up and went into the bathroom and took a bathe.

"Alec! HELP ME"

The sound came to me as if it was an ambulance until I realized who it was. CLARY, I ran out at my full speed at the hallway I saw RAUM demon hitting Clary on the head knocking her out as they pushed her in the portal I was stuck at the ground I couldn't move I felt my world crashing as I saw Jace come up to clary but the portal closed as qquick as an eye blink

"What the heck Alec"

"Im sorry"

"Picking you was the worst decision she made" with that he stormed off.

But something caught my eye a paper at the place that clary disappeared.

_Dear Alec,_

_Please don't blame yourself for I long saw this coming. You must be angry for why I didn't told because I know you will do something but that will only be a waste of time for we cannot change fate Valentine would still find me. Thank for the times we shared, I now know i now know how blind I've been for the man that I've been dreaming of has been long been in front of me. I could have spent more time with you but I have been blind but still meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me "I LOVE YOU"_

_LOVE CLARY_

_I will save you clary i promise_


	8. Chapter 8

…CHAPTER 8….

CLARY'S POV

I love Alec, I knew it ever since I set a foot in the institute but I was too blind to notice it. And here I was falling dying on the edge of the cliff.

( _flashback )_

Jonathan kept hitting me because I wont say whats the location of the mortal cup.

"I wont have to hit you if you would just tell me where it is"

"I am not afraid of you I would rather die than to have you kill my loved ones"

"then so be it"

Jonathan walked away as two Raum demons carried me away as tears flow down my face. Thy put me on the edge of the cliff , me being unaware I rolled to my side and fell to death.

I was falling for 2 minutes now. What ! I was falling for 2 minutes . I can hear flapping sound. It took me a moment to realize that I have wings even in the crazy situation I flew back to the institute and found Alec sitting on the couch with tears in his eyes.

As if sensing me he looked up, pure shock written on his face. It took him a moment to recover but he quickly hugged me.

My head is racing no literally it's racing I took the moment in , alec his scent, the feeling of his aarms around me then everything went black


	9. Chapter 9

GUYS IM ISHIE AUTHOR OF CLAREC I Need ADVICES OR OPINIONS WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT PLS REVIEW I NEED ALL OF YOU RIGHT NOW PLS. REVIEW


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 9

CLARY'S POV

(DREAMING)

I can see my self running it felt like forever the I am falling, I landed on a pile of dried grass, I looked around me and saw nothing but trees, endless land of trees, a shadowy figure came out in the shadows I took me a moment to realize that it was alec he was facing the ground.

"what's wrong alec?" I asked him, he looked up at my face, his eyes no longer hold the same love that it once held, no life, no joy, only curiousity.

"who are you?"

"funny alec your teasing me again" I said trying to hide the worry in my voice

"Alec honey what are you doing" said a girly voice that came from my back

"coming sweety" alec said as he ran to the girl. My heart bled and tears fell as I watched alec hold the girl in his arms and kiss her in the lips.

The girl walked to me so that were face to face.

She pushed me again and again, I called for alec but he didn't care he was just smiling, one more push and I fell to the cliff which wasn't even there. I was going to hit the ground any second now. But before I did i woke up screaming.

My eye's are still blurry

"shh hush now what happened?" that sounded like alec I quickly hugged him and buried my face in his chest.

"I saw you leaving me, I saw you love another girl, I saw you help the girl kill me and I saw you smiling as I die" I said as tears fall from my eyes

We are in a room filled with rows of white beds and white curtains, wait were in the infirmary. This is when I saw people around me they were wearing black, like the silent brothers but only a lot scarier looked at alec but he was smiling like he was seeing nothing.

"ALEC! HELP ME!" I screamed as the hooded men dissapeared like ashes.

"what what is it?" alec asked worried

Magnus walked up to me and pointed at my back, being cluelesly curious I looked back…. My eyes are almost bulging out of my eye balls and into the ground.

I saw black feathery wings as soft as feathers

"Clary your part angel"

Mgnus stated in a totally bored manner. But alec's face is pale almost violet.

"What did they do to you" alec asked completely angry

"Nothing they just kept asking me where the cup is-"

_Growl _

"that just might be my stomach. How long was I out?"

"three weeks what yeah your quite sleeper" alec stated as everyone laughed as if somethings funny then everything stopped all of their faces went pale.

"Why?"

Magnus looked at alec and alec smiled at him reassuringly. Magnus left a frown as he exits the room

Im starting to worry now.

"ALEC what is it?"

Alec didn't look at me in the eye. He turned to look at the picture on the table beside my bed

"It's your mom …she's dead"

I didn't quite understood it at first, it took me a moment to take it in.

"What alec no why why"

"before Sebastian kidnapped you he took your mother first, they knew that your part angel and your wing would come out any time you fall so they took your mother and killed her to punish you, so that you will regret your choice."

This is not happening. Tears began to fall from my eyes as flashbacks of me and my mother together

Alec embraced me tight as I cry and burry my face in his chest.

"im not the one who will be punished it them"

I said with pure hatred in my voice

"its the who will regret it" I said as I drifted back to sleep in alec's arms

* * *

hi viewer im ishie the author of clarec i am so sorry if it took me forever to upload a new chapter so sorry i will continue all of my stories dont worry. and to all viewers and reviewers thanks love your ideas they are so inspiring bye bye


End file.
